1. Field of Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to managing content depicted on a plurality of displays. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to real-time management of content depicted on a screen formed by wirelessly connecting a plurality of displays.
2. Background of Disclosure
During meetings and conferences, communication and collaboration among two or more parties often involves sharing of contents related to a subject matter being discussed. This sharing of contents may be possible by putting together participants' communication devices having electronic displays, such as cellular telephones, tablets, etc. to create one large screen depicting the content to be shared. However, not every participant present within a group of participants may be willing or able to share their display in creating the screen. While collaborating on a specific content, a number of events may take place. For example, a new participant may join in, an already present participant may leave, a participant may change the orientation and position of his or her display, or there may be a need for a more realistic depiction of a 3-dimensional content. In the event that a new participant having an electronic display joins the collaboration, it is extremely inefficient to disconnect the screen and setup the screen from scratch incorporating the newly added electronic display. Similarly it is extremely inefficient to disconnect the screen, remove a display from among the displays forming the screen, and thereafter connect the remaining displays again to form the screen. Changing the orientation/position of any of the displays forming the screen has adverse effects on the size and the overall presentation of the content being depicted on the screen. Furthermore, when participants collaborate on a particular content shown on the screen, it is cumbersome for them to have to share their contributions, either before or after the actual collaboration, through other means including an e-mail or exchange of a portable hardware such a flash drive.